jd20fandomcom-20200215-history
Domains
Domains Cleric Deities Spells this is a fully comprehensive listing of all the Domains that a Cleric may select, or which a Favored may learn spells from. Air Powers: +1/2 CL to Acrobatics, Mage Hand. 1.'' Deep Breath '' 2. Wind Wall 3. Gaseous Form 4. Air Walk 5. Control Winds 6. Wind Walk 7. Chain Lightning 8. Stormrage 9. Greater Whirlwind Animal Powers: +1/2 CL to Biology, Wild Empathy 1. Speak with Animals 2. Hold Animal 3. Dominate Animal 4. Summon Nature's Aspect IV 5. Commune with Nature 6. Animal Shapes 7. Bite of the Werebear 8. Summon Nature's Aspect VIII 9. Nature's Avatar Avarice Powers: +1/2 CL to Bluff, Sleight of Hand skill trick 1.'' Disguise Self'' 2.'' Entice Gift'' 3. Vampiric Touch 4. Fabricate 5. Magic Jar 6. Guards and Wards 7. Teleport Object 8. Simulacrum 9. Wish Balance Powers: +1/2 CL to Administration, Improved Stability +4 1. Calm Emotions 2. Make Whole 3. Water Walk 4. Air Walk 5. Atonement 6. Find the Path 7. Word of Balance 8. Protection from Spells 9. Weighed in the Balance Beastial Powers: Scent, "Snakes, why did it have to be snakes?" (as the Rogue feature). 1. Aspect of the Wolf ''2. ''Rage ''3. ''Dominate Animal ''4. ''Vortex of Teeth ''5. ''Bite of the Weretiger ''6. ''Feeblemind ''7. Warrior's Transformation 8. ''Phantom Bear ''9. ''Spread of Savagery '' Celerity Powers: 1/day as a swift action, add your CL to a close target's Dexterity score for 1 round. 1. ''Expeditious Retreat 2. Cat's Grace 3. Haste 4. Celerity, Lesser ''(PH2) 5. ''Tree Stride 6. Wind Walk 7. Blink, Greater 8. Celerity ''(PH2) 9. ''Time Stop Chaos Powers: +1 on saving throws against spells with an alignment subtype, and supernatural abilities from creatures with an alignment subtype. 1. Improvisation 2. Shatter '' 3. ''Blink 4. Freedom of Movement 5.Tear Spatial Binding 6. Prismatic Ray ''7. ''Insanity 8. Polymorph Any Object 9. Reality Maelstrom Cold Powers: energy resistance 5 against cold and fire. 1. Chill Touch 2. Orb of Cold, Lesser 3. Sleet Storm 4. Orb of Cold 5. Wall of Ice 6. Cone of Cold 7. Control Weather 8.'' Polar Ray'' 9. Obedient Avalanche Community Powers: Telepathy within CL x5 feet. 1. Bless 2. Status 3. Prayer 4. Tongues 5. Telepathic Bond 6. Heroes' Feast 7. Refuge 8. Magnificent Mansion 9. Heal, Mass Competition Powers: Improved Initiative 1. Remove Fear 2. Zeal 3. Inevitable Defeat ''(PH2) 4. ''Divine Power 5. Righteous Might 6. Zealot Pact 7. Chasing Perfection ''(PH2) 8. ''Moment of Prescience 9. Visage of the Deity, Greater Corruption Powers: Corrode cantrip, +1/2 CL on Combat Awareness 1. Bane 2. Infernal Wound 3. Rusting Grasp 4. Know Vulnerabilities 5. Bloodstar 6. Mind Fog 7. Energy Ebb 8. Horrid Wilting 9. Waves of Exhaustion Courage Powers: while you are conscious, allies within a 10' radius receive a +4 divine bonus on saves against fear. 1. Remove Fear 2. Aid 3. Cloak of Bravery 4. Heroism 5. Righteous Wrath of the Faithful 6. Heroes' Feast 7. Heroism, Greater 8. Lion's Roar 9. Cloak of Bravery, Greater Creation Powers: +1/2 CL to Craft checks, {+2} for item creation 1. Manipulate Object 2. Wood Shape 3. Stone Shape 4. Creation 5. Creation, Greater 6. Fantastic Machine 7. Permanent Image 8. True Creation 9. Genesis ''(MotP) Darkness Powers: Blindfight 1. ''Net of Shadows 2. Darkness 3. Blacklight 4. Armor of Darkness 5. Darkbolt 6. Shadow Walk 7. Nightmare 8. Power Word Blind 9. Superior Invisibility Death Powers: 1/day as a swift action, subtract your CL from a close target's Constitution score for 1 round. 1. Critical Strike 2. Death Knell 3. Death Aura 4. Death Ward 5. Slay Living 6. Circle of Death 7. Destruction 8. Finger of Death 9. Wail of the Banshee Destruction Powers: Improved Sunder, +1/2 CL to Engineering. 1. Inflict Light Wounds 2. Shatter 3. Know Vulnerabilities 4. Inflict Light Wounds, Mass 5. Wrack Earth ''(PH2) 6. ''Harm 7. Disintegrate 8. Earthquake 9. Sphere of Ultimate Destruction Dream Powers: +1/2 CL to Hypnosis, downgrade fear effects by one step. 1. Sleep 2. Augury 3. Sleep, Greater 4. Phantasmal Killer 5. Nightmare 6. Dream Sight 7. Scrying, Greater 8. Power Word Stun 9. Weird Earth Powers: Improved Stability, 1/day hardness = Wis for 1 round as a swift action. 1. Magic Stone 2. Soften Earth and Stone 3. Stone Shape 4. Spike Stones 5. Wall of Stone 6. Stoneskin 7. Earthquake 8. Iron Body 9. Undermaster Endurance Powers: 1/day as a swift action, add your CL to a close target's Constitution score for 1 round. 1. Endure Elements 2. Bear's Endurance 3. Refreshment 4. Favor of the Martyr 5. Bear's Endurance, Mass 6. Stoneskin 7. Globe of Invulnerability 8. Spell Turning 9. Iron Body Evil Powers: {+2} for your evil spells. 1. Align ''Weapon'' 2. Death Knell 3. Vampiric Touch 4. Power Leech 5. Wrack 6. Infuse Weapon' '''7. ''Blasphemy 8. Unholy Aura 9. Visage of the Deity, Greater Fate Powers: Uncanny Dodge 1. True Strike 2. Augury 3. Bestow Curse 4. Status, Greater 5. Mark of Justice 6. Zealot Pact 7. Vision 8. Death Pact 9. Foresight Fire Powers: energy resistance 5 against cold and fire. 1. Produce Flame 2. Flame Sphere 3. Fireball 4. Wall of Fire 5. Fire Shield 6. Fireburst, Greater 7. Firestorm 8. Incendiary Cloud 9. Transmute Rock to Lava Force Powers: 1/day as a swift action, subtract your CL from a close target's Strength score for 1 round. 1. Shield 2. Spiritual Weapon 3. Blast of Force 4. Resilient Sphere 5. Forcewall 6. Repulsion 7. Forcecage 8. Telekintic Sphere 9. Big Crushing Hand Gluttony Powers: you may, as a free action, increase your size category by 1 for up to CL rounds per day. 1. Ironguts 2. Death Knell 3. Create Food and Water 4. Vampric Touch 5. Baleful Polymorph 6. Heroe's Feast 7. Flesh to Stone 8. Bite of the King 9. Trap the Soul Good Powers: +2 save DC for your good spells. 1. Align 'Weapon ''2. Shield Other 3. ''Holy Storm ''4. ''Blessing of the Righteous ''5. ''Sacred Haven ''6. ''Infuse Weapon ''7. ''Holy Word ''8. ''Holy Aura ''9. ''Visage of the Deity, Greater Hatred Powers: 1/day as a swift action, subtract your CL from a close target's Charisma score for 1 round. 1. Rage ''2. ''Mark of Judgement 3. Bestow Curse ''4. ''Burning Blood ''5. Righteous Might 6. Forbiddance 7. Pulse of Hate 8. ''Antipathy ''9. ''Wrathful Castigation Healing Powers: Augmented Healing 1. Vigor, Lesser ''2. ''Cure Moderate Wounds ''3. ''Cure Serious Wounds ''4. Cure Light Wounds, Mass 5. ''Regenerate ''6. ''Heal ''7. ''Restoration, Greater ''8. ''Cure Critical Wounds, Mass ''9. ''Heal, Mass Illusion Powers: +1/2 CL to Stealth, 1/day you may make a Dispelling Strike; if you hit a flat-footed creature or spell effect you may make a dispel check against that effect or each spell on the creature. 1. Disguise Self ''2. ''Invisibility ''3. ''Image, Greater ''4. ''Mirror Image, Greater ''5. ''Persistent Image ''6. ''Mislead ''7. Project Image 8. Screen 9. Weird'' Inquisition Powers: +4 on dispel or dismissal checks, +1/2 CL on Sense Motive 1. Detect Alignment ''2. ''Zone of Truth 3. Detect Thoughts 4. Discern Lies ''5. ''True Seeing ''6. Anti-Magic Field 7. ''Banishment ''8. Antipathy 9. Imprisonment'' Joy Powers: 1/day as a swift action, add your CL to a close target's Wisdom score for 1 round. 1. Joyful Noise ''2. ''Elation ''3. ''Good Hope ''4. ''Celebration ''5. ''Atonement ''6. ''Heroism, Greater ''7. ''Chasing Perfection ''8. ''Spread of Contentment ''9. ''Irresistible Dance Knowledge Powers: subtract your CL from Memory checks, +1/2 CL on Dweomer checks 1. Master's Touch ''2. ''Detect Thoughts ''3. ''Clairvoyance 4.'' Divination 5. True Seeing 6. Find the Path 7. Legend Lore 8. Discern Location 9. ''Prying Eyes, Greater Law Powers: Wis/day you may take 10 on a roll (whether you would normally be able to do so or not). 1. Protection from Chaos ''2. ''Checkmate's Light ''3. Magic Circle vs Chaos 4. Order's Wrath 5. Mark of Justice 6. Call Kolyarut 7. Forcecage 8. Call Marut 9. ''Imprisonment '' Liberation Powers: re-save against any mind-affecting. 1. ''Grease ''2. Expeditious Retreat 3. Rage 4. Freedom of Movement 5. Break Enchantment 6. Dispel Magic, Greater 7. Refuge 8. Mind Blank 9. Unbinding'' Life Powers: resist drain equal to your Cha, +4 morale on saves vs death. 1. Stabilizing Aura ''2. Close Wounds 3. Death Ward 4. Last Breath 5. Raise Dead'' 6.'' Undeath to Death 7. Resurrection 8. Death Pact 9. True Resurrection'' Love Powers: +1/2 CL to Diplomacy checks, 3/day as an immediate action you may cause a creature that has just damaged you to be stunned for one round (Will DC 10 + 1/2 CL + Cha). 1.'' Stay the Hand 2. Shield Other 3. Status, Greater 4. Sending 5. Telepathic Bond 6. Heroism, Greater 7. Scrying, Greater 8. Sympathy 9. Miracle'' Luck Powers: 1/day Amazing luck (as Bard feature), and subtract your Wis from all luck rolls you make. 1. Entropic Shield 2.True Strike ''3. Blink 4. Freedom of Movement 5. Mirror Image, Greater 6. Mana Flux 7. Spell Turning 8. Moment of Prescience 9. Miracle'' Lust Powers: 1/day as a swift action, add your CL to a close target's Charisma score for 1 round. 1.'' Charm 2. Ray of Enfeeblement 3. Clairvoyance 4. Charm, Greater 5. Magic Jar 6. ''Symbol of Persuasion 7.'' Limited Wish 8. Demand 9. Trap the Soul '' Madness Powers: 1/day as a swift action, subtract your CL from a close target's Wisdom score for 1 round. 1. Confusion, Lesser ''2. Touch of Madness 3. Rage 4. Confusion 5. Bolts of Bedevilment 6. Phantasmal Killer 7. Insanity 8. Maddening Scream 9. Weird '' Magic Powers: +1/2 CL on Use Device, 1.'' Magic Aura 2. Identify 3. Dispel 4. Assay Spell Resistance 5. Spell Resistance 6. Antimagic Field 7. Spell turning 8. Protection from Spells 9. Disjunction'' Mind Powers: 1/day as a swift action, subtract your CL from a close target's Intelligence score for 1 round. 1.'' Focusing Chant 2. Detect Thoughts 3. Telepathic Bond, Lesser 4. Discern Lies 5. Telepathic Bond 6. Probe Thoughts 7. Brain Spider 8. Mind Blank 9. Weird '' Moon Powers: Extra Channeling 1.'' Faerie Fire 2. Invisibility 3. Moon Blade 4. Moon Bolt 5. Moon Path 6. Scry Location 7. Spell Turning 8. Phantom Wolf 9. Moonfire '' Oracle Powers: +1/2 CL to Spot, 1/day as an immediate action you may add your Wis to a defense after the attack has resolved (possibly negating it). 1.'' Omen of Peril 2. Augury 3. Divination 4. Scrying 5. Commune 6. Legend Lore 7. ''Scrying, Greater ''8. Moment of Prescience 9. Foresight '' Peace Powers: Wis/day minimize a damage roll from a close target as an immediate action. 1.'' Sanctuary 2. Calm Emotions 3''.'' Mark of Doom 4. Hold, Greater 5. Mark of Justice 6. Symbol of Persuasion 7. Sequester 8. Maze 9. Temporal Stasis '' Pestilence Powers: subtract your Wis from any damage you would take from a disease and from your saving throws against disease, add your Wis on saves against nausea and poison 1.'' Breath of the Jungle 2. Summon Swarm 3. Contagion 4. Poison 5. Plague of Rats 6. Scourge 7. Creeping Doom 8. Horrid Wilting 9. Despoil '' Planning Powers: 1/day as a swift action, add your CL to a close target's Intelligence score for 1 round. 1.'' Deathwatch 2. Augury 3. Clairvoyance 4. Status, Greater 5. Contingency 6. Heroe's Feast 7. Scrying, Greater 8. Discern Location 9. Time Stop '' Plant Powers: Fortification 1.'' Entangle 2. Barkskin 3. Plant Growth 4. Command Plants 5. Wall of Thorns 6. Repel Wood 7. Animate Plants 8. Control Plants 9. Unyielding Roots'' Pleasure Powers: as an immediate action 1/day a close target that would be subject to one of the following conditions is instead dazed for 1 round: agonized, frightened, nauseated, panicked, shaken, staggered, or stunned. 1. Hideous Laughter 2.'' Eagle's Splendor 3. Image, Greater 4. Mind Fog 5. Dream 6. Heroe's Feast 7. Empyreal Ecstasy 8. Sympathy 9. Sublime Revelry '' Protection Powers: as a swift action Wis/day, a touched target gains DR CL/- for 1 round. 1.'' Sanctuary 2. Shield Other 3. Protection from Energy 4. Spell Immunity 5. Spell Resistance 6. Antimagic Field 7. Repulsion 8. Mind Blank 9. Prismatic Sphere'' Purification Powers: Divine Health (as the Paladin ability). 1. Nimbus of Light ''2. Deific Vengeance 3. Recitation 4. ''Castigate ''5. ''Righteous Wrath of the Faithful 6. Dance of the Unicorn ''7. Fires of Purity 8. Antimagic Field 9. Visage of the Deity, Greater '' Repose Powers: Favored Enemy vs Undead (as the Ranger ability). 1.'' Deathwatch 2. Gentle Repose 3. Speak with Dead 4. Deathward 5. Disrupting Weapon 6. Undeath to Death 7. Barghest's Feast 8. Surelife 9. Deathward, Mass '' Sloth Powers: 1/day as a swift action, subtract your CL from a close target's Intelligence score for 1 round. 1.'' Unseen Servant 2. Hold 3. Slow 4. Whelm, Mass (PH2) 5. Waves of Fatigue 6. Endless Slumber (source?) 7. Waves of Exhaustion 8. Hold, Mass 9. Astral Projection '' Sorrow Powers: enemies within 5' per CL lose all morale bonuses. 1.'' Sorrow 2. Torrent of Tears 3. Wave of Grief 4. Crushing Despair 5. Love's Lament 6. Unluck 7. Dirge 8. Symbol of Weakness 9. Trap the Soul '' Strength Powers: 1/day as a swift action, add your CL to a close target's Strength score for 1 round. 1.'' Fist of Stone 2. Resize 3. Righteous Fury 4. Righteous Might 5. Bull's Strength, Mass 6. Warrior's Transformation 7. Big Grasping Hand 8. Big Clenched Fist 9. Big Crushing Hand '' Suffering Powers: Wis/day as a swift action, heal HP = the damage from your next melee attack. 1.'' Blade of Blood 2. Wracking Touch 3. Bestow Curse 4. Wrack 5. Feeblemind 6. ''Resonating Agony ''(source?) 7. Symbol of Pain 8. Flensing 9. Eternity of Torture (source?) Sun Powers: true sunlight for CL rounds per day, in a 5' x Wis radius. 1. Endure Elements 2. Wall of Light 3. Searing Light 4. Blistering Radiance 5. Anger of the Noonday Sun 6. Lucent Lance 7. Sunbeam 8. Sunburst 9. Deadly Sunstroke (source?) Time Powers: Wis/day you may take a move action as a swift action. 1. True Strike 2. Gentle Repose 3. Haste 4. Freedom of Movement 5. Permanency 6. Contingency 7. Legend Lore 8. Foresight 9. Time Stop '' Travel Powers: Endurance, +1/2 CL to Geo 1.'' Longstrider 2. Locate Object 3. Attune Form 4. Freedom of Movement 5. Teleport 6. Find the Path 7. Teleport, Greater 8. Traveling 9. Astral Projection'' Trickery Powers: +1/2 CL to Bluff, Wis/day as a swift action create an illusory duplicate of yourself that lasts for 1 round. 1.'' Disguise Self 2. Invisibility 3. Nondetection 4. Confound 5. False Vision 6. Mislead 7. Screen 8. Polymorph Any Object 9. Time Stop'' Tyranny Powers: +1 & {+1} for compulsions, +1/2 CL to Diplomacy. 1.'' Command 2. Enthrall 3. Suggestion 4. Fear 5. Command, Greater 6.''Rejection ''7. Hold, Mass 8. Dominate, Greater Fucking 9. Big Crushing Hand '' Undead Powers: undead you create have +4 Strenght & +4 Charisma, and you may control twice the usual HD of undead. 1.'' Deathwatch 2. Command Undead 3. Animate Undead 4. Undead Lieutenant 5. AA 6. Revive Undead 7. Control Undead 8. Veil of Undeath 9. Plague of Undead '' War Powers: Weapon Focus in you deity's favored weapon. At CL 10, you gain Weapon Specialization, at CL 15 you gain Greater Weapon Focus, and at CL 20 you gain Greater Weapon Specialization. 1.'' Magic Weapon 2. Spiritual Weapon 3. Prayer 4. Divine Power 5. Flame Strike 6. Blade Barrier 7. Righteous Burst 8. Lion's Roar 9. Magic Weapon, Mass Greater '' Water Powers: add Wis to MD and TV. 1.'' Create Water 2. Water Breathing/Air Breathing 3. Water Walk 4. Control Water 5. Cloak of the Sea 6. Drown 7. Waterspout 8. Drown, Mass 9. Tsunami '' Weather Powers: ER 5 (electricity) 1.'' Endure Elements 2. Binding Winds 3. Call Lightning 4. Eye of the Hurricane 5. Wind Tunnel 6. Wind Walk 7. Control Weather 8. Whirlwind 9. Storm of Vengeance '' Wrath Powers: 1/day you may add your Wis to attack and CL x2 to damage for one weapon attack. 1.'' Rhino's Rush 2. ''Bull's Strength ''3. Rage 4. Shout 5. Righteous Might 6.''Song of Discord ''7. Warrior's Transformation 8. ''Shout, Greater ''9. Wrathful Castigation ''